simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Protectorate Charter
The Protectorate Charter, also known as the Treaty of Alcedonia or The Delcaration of Federal Interdependance, is the bedrock of law within The Protectorate federation. This document describes and lays out the ideals of the federation as a whole, as well as making provisions for the sub-federation system for it's imperial slave nations and it's governing body. History The Protectorate federation has had a charter in place to guide and protect it's members and it's sovereignty since January 28th 2463. This first charter remained in effect for over one and a half centuries. However, with changes to the nature of the game, and the expansion of The Protectorate beyond the scope for which current government and strategic frameworks could accomodate, it was decided that a redesign of the charter was in order. This draft, taking several decades to finalise, eventually came into effect on May 6th 2614. It marked a move away from globally segregated sub-federations to continent specific feds. It also marked the expansion of the Council of Officers from the traditional roles to that of sub-fed leaders. The Charter Declaration of Federal Interdependence In recognition that the conditions of the Simcountry world of Kebir Blue favour those nations bound to federations, and believing that the prosperity, peace and security of our nations is the primary concern of our national governance; We, the undersigned nations, do hereby establish The Protectorate federation, and do hereby agree to promote national sovereignty, defend our fellow nations against outside aggression and advance the Protectoroan way of life. Article I: Admission Any nation wishing to join The Protectorate will be admitted, provided said nation does not belong to any other federations and holds full member status within the game. Nations which have existed for less than 10 Kebir Blue years will be first admitted to The Protectorate Academy, after which full admittance will be granted to The Protectorate proper. Article II: Governmental Structure of The Protectorate 1. Chairwoman The Chairwoman is the figurative head of the alliance. During times of peace it is expected that major alliance decisions are to be made pending vote of the general membership. During emergency periods, such as times of war, the Chairwoman has the sole power over the affairs of the federation, although such powers can be delegated to others as needed. Upon resumption of normal, peace time circumstances emergency power over the Federation is ceded. The Chairwoman serves for life or until resignation. The Chairwoman will designate a replacement should the Chairwoman resign. 2. Council of Officers The Council of Officers is the ruling body of The Protectorate during peacetime, with the Chairwoman as its' figurehead. During normal peacetime, the Council is charged with all major decision making regarding federation affairs. The Council represents and acts on behalf of the federation General Membership. Council membership, a position referred to as an Officer, is determined by election within the various sub-federations of The Protectorate. The head of each sub-federation is elected by the membership of the respected sub-federation to represent them before the Council. Any member of a sub-federation can stand for position as an Officer. 3. The Sub-Officers Sub-Officers are positions appointed by the Officers to perform regional duties. These may include, but are not limited to, a regional military commander in order to better organise the military of each regional sub-federation. 4. The Protectorian Army The Protectorian Army is the organised military structure of The Protectorate. During normal peacetime, each empire/nation's army is its' sole responsibility. However, during times of federation crisis or war the army of any given nation may be called upon to aid in the support of federation members. It is the responsibility of each member nation to answer, when called upon, any needs a fellow federation member may have in terms of defence from an aggressive foe. The actual structure of the Protectorian Army is determined, as needed, by the regional Officer or the Sub-Officer to which military responsibility has been delegated. 5. The Body Republic (General Membership) All member nations of The Protectorate will automatically have a seat in the Body Republic and will be responsible for voting for regional Officers. The Body Republic also may be asked by the Council of Officers, or the Chairwoman, to vote on other matters. Article III: Geographical Structure of The Protectorate 1. The Protectorate (proper) The Protectorate proper, the original and main federation of The Protectorate, shall house only secured nations, or secured leader nations from empires. All presidents in the Body Republic have the right to keep one nation in The Protectorate, provided they hold full game membership and have held the Kebir Blue nation for 10 game years or more. 2. The Protectorate Academy The Protectorate Academy shall house all new members of The Protectorate who have less than 10 game years experience on Kebir Blue. It shall house only secured nations, or secured leader nations from empires. Graduation from The Protectorate Academy will occur upon of after the completion of the 10th year of a nation/empire's existence on Kebir Blue. 3. The Protectorate Regional Sub-Federations The Protectorate shall have various sub-federations to house slave nations of the empires of The Protectorate. These shall be arranged such that at least one exists for each continent inhabited by a member of The Protectorate. If a continent should possess in excess of 25 federation members, then the continent shall be divided geographically as needed and extra sub-federations created. The chairman/woman of each sub-federation shall hold the position of Regional Officer. Article IV: Expulsion from The Protectorate Any nation can submit a motion to expel a fellow member from The Protectorate to the Body Republic floor. In order for the motion to carry 51% + 1 of the voting nations must vote in favour of the expulsion. There will be a time limit of 48 hours on expulsion votes. If the percentage is not reached before the time limit the motion fails. The Council of Officers can pardon any nation from expulsion. Article V: Amendments to the Charter Any nation can submit a motion to amend the Charter to the Body Republic floor. Discussion will take place for a period of no less than 24 hours but no more than 48 hours. If a supermajority (defined herein as 75% + 1) of the member nations voice support for the amendment before the 48 hour time limit is reached then the motion will be considered passed and carried. If it does not reach the supermajority before the 48 hour limit the motion will fail. Ratified by the free and honourable nations of The Protectorate, May 6th 2614 Category:The Protectorate